Feathers, Fur, And Leaves
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: The 74th annual Hunger Games are being prepared for. But as tributes arrive, one district brought one mentor extra. How shall events change? Who will win? Shall we read and find out?
1. Prologue

**Feathers, Fur, And Leaves**

By Naruto Son Of Artemis

She had just gotten down from the chariot and into Tribute Tower as yet another Peacekeeper walked up to her to discuss what every other Peacekeeper had argued with her about since she had arrived at the Capitol.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but we can't let you keep him. He must be sent back to your district." The generic looking Peacekeeper told the young tribute. In her arms was a small fox with 9 tails and the most piercing blue eyes most people would ever see.

"But we're each allowed one thing from our own districts. He's all I have. He's the only tie I have to my district. Please." She replied, pleadingly. Most people by now would assume that this tribute was in fact Katniss Everdeen, 'The Girl On Fire'. This girl, however, was twelve years old with brown skin, curly black hair, and the most peculiar ability to become nearly invisible in the trees. Her name was Rue.

The Fox in her arms licked her cheek affectionately, making her giggle as the Peacekeeper gave up and walked away, muttering about 'damned loopholes' and 'pets'. Rue smiled and held him in her arms as she walked with Thresh to the elevator. Thresh scratched the fox behind the ears, prompting the fox to let his tongue hang out as his head lolled to the side, giving Thresh better access to the special spot. As Thresh continued to scratch, his expression became troubled. The fox licked his hand reassuringly, causing his face to turn to a smile.

"I'm glad you brought him along, Rue. He's gonna be your best chance at survival. Yours and mine." He said as he ruffled his counterpart's hair. She smiled as the elevator stopped at their floor. They were both very tired, so they ate quietly and then both were off to bed. The fox leaped into Rue's arms as she lay down and eagerly licked her cheek.

"Okay, okay, it's safe now." She told him, giggling as the tongue tickled her chin. The fox made an odd sound, a combination of clearing one's throat, gargling, and choking. Finally, a calm voice came from his muzzle.

"Good night, Rue. Sweet dreams. I love you." He told her with a smile. She gently kissed his nose and held him close as he closed his eyes. What she had said to the peacekeeper was true. While she had her family back in District Eleven, only her true mentor could help her here. But for now, she would obey and rest.

Her eyes became heavy, images of battles past merging with her vision. A man with a sword taller than him. A giant snake. A raccoon made of sand. A man with a lightning sword. Another man wearing strange armor surrounded by a black dragon. A creature with lightning in it's hand. A fox taller than a mountain. An orange swirl.

"I love you too… Naruto." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. The First Morning

****Okay, I edited the chapter a bit so that it makes a bit sense. Plus I shifted the blame off of me a bit. Now, hopefully, some of you will be quiet about Rue being a slut. It's still a lemon, but now it shows why she does what she does now. Please do not flame. I'm running out of tracker jackers and I'd rather not let the xenos off their leashes. Now, on with the chapter.

Thresh: Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own the Hunger Games or Naruto.

* * *

**Feathers, Fur, And Leaves**

By Naruto Son Of Artemis

Chapter 1: The First Morning

Rue's dark eyes fluttered open as the first tendrils of morning light invaded her room. She yawned softly and looked around the room. Finally, her eyes landed on the small fox laying beside her on the queen sized bed. His brilliant red coat looked like flames in the morning beams. Rue would have continued to marvel the wonderful fur if not for one thing: The long red appendage that she knew as a penis.

Now Rue was no stranger to sexual knowledge. Naruto had made sure to teach her everything that he knew. This included all that he knew on the male and female body, even if it had been by accident. Her mind moved back a few years to when she had first seen Naruto's pride.

It had been a morning quite like this. She had the day off from working in the fields, but woke up early so that she could get some extra training in. However, as she stepped off the bed, she felt the binding of a book under her foot. She looked down briefly, sealing her fate. At her feet lay Naruto, surrounded by a few books and a small puddle of white goo. She looked at the white puddle, following a thin trail to a strange appendage that was about as big as her father's middle finger and about as thick as his thumb.

She stared at the appendage for a bit, before looking back to the puddle. Carefully, she sniffed the foreign substance, feeling her head immediately begin to spin. As her mind spun, her body became no longer her own. She felt herself move closer to the puddle, took a small amount in her fingers, rubbed the stickily slick goo between her fingers, and before she knew what she was doing, was licking her fingers clean.

Immediately, her crotch grew wet. Her cheeks became hot. She didn't know what was happening. She looked at the books, wondering if they could possibly provide an explanation, and picked one up before quietly running to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and looked intently at the book. She read 'Make Out Paradise' on the cover followed by the author's name 'The Gallant Jiraiya'. While she didn't understand the title, she knew that, somehow, this book could help her. After all, the word paradise was good, right?

As she read the book, her fingers crawled closer and closer to her pussy until she moaned at the pleasured feeling of her fingers. By the time she had finished the book, she knew everything about where to touch on her body, what such places were called, and could do the same with Naruto. She carefully placed the book back in it's original place and proceeded with her daily routine. By the time Naruto woke up, she had just finished making breakfast.

And now here she lay, becoming increasingly wet from such memories. Her thoughts strayed to her teacher. His kindness and encouragement during her training was enchanting. He had taught her to climb trees quickly and quietly. He taught her how to commune with the mockingjays. He had given her friends. This, however, brought about a feeling inside her that she was afraid to admit to her teacher. She had fallen in love with the small fox sleeping beside her.

Her hand gently wrapped around the throbbing red shaft, which seemed to jerk at her touch. Slowly, she began to gently stroke the fleshy appendage, letting some saliva slip from her mouth onto it to lubricate the movements of her hand. She smiled as he saw the penis begin to leak pre-cum. She was happy to be giving her teacher such pleasure, as wrong as it sounded. If her father had ever caught her doing what she was doing now, she would have been locked in her room until she was eighteen.

The red shaft began to throb more violently as she stroked faster, running it between her fingers. She heard Naruto whimper slightly in his sleep and smiled, knowing what was coming. She opened her mouth and made sure that her aim was good. Finally, with one last whimper from her teacher, three small ropes of cum shot from his penis, only to land in Rue's mouth. She smiled and swallowed the thick, sticky substance before licking the shaft clean.

She may have done this many times before, but Naruto didn't know that, and she intended to keep it that way until she was ready to admit her feelings.

Rue stood, undressed, and grabbed a towel as she walked with a purpose towards the shower. She made sure the water was just right before stepping in and scrubbing her body down, making sure that she was clean for the day. Her fingers grazed over her just-developing breasts, and she moaned softly, wishing that it was Naruto's tongue cleaning her. She ran her hands all over her body, trying to make the image a reality. Finally, she sighed in disappointment as she turned the shower off. She stepped out and began drying herself off as the door opened, revealing a tired Naruto.

"Good morning, Rue. Glad to see you are ready for the day, but I kinda need the shower really quick." He said as she nodded quickly and stepped out. She sighed again and sat on the bed, looking at the shower forlornly. For as long as Rue had known Naruto, he always showered alone, something that greatly bewildered the young girl.

She shook her head to clear her mind of the frustration and dressed in the training clothes that they had been assigned. She proceeded to wait for Naruto to finish so they could go down together as master and student. Just like they belonged for now. Silently, she thanked Jiraiya for helping her realize her feelings.

* * *

Now, I have 36 votes on my poll. I will be updating a few other stories soon, so hopefully that number will increase. if you want to see the score, go check it yourself, you lazy bums. I ain't telling no more. Just the total from now on. Until next time, BELIEVE IT!


	3. The Twisted Trials Of The Tributes

****Okay, I edited this chapter as well. thank you for some of the advice, guys. I realize that Rue wasn't exactly Rue, but looks can be deceiving. Anyway, please enjoy the new and improved chapter of Feathers, Fur, And Leaves.

Peeta: Naruto Son Of Artemis does not own Hunger Games or Naruto

*pies him in the face*

* * *

**Feathers, Fur, And Leaves**

By Naruto Son Of Artemis

Chapter 2: The Twisted Trials Of The Tributes

After breakfast and the incredibly boring speech by the head trainer of the facility, Rue, with Naruto draped across her shoulders, and Thresh set off to get acquainted with the entire facility. Rue began working on scouting out the competition, gaining as much information as she could. A tactic that Naruto spoke of when it came to an old enemy: Kabuto Yakushi. She climbed into the rafters and began her Information gathering.

Rue paid special attention to the Career tributes. She noted that Marvel was exceptional with a spear, while he just seemed too perfect. Like the actors and athletes of the old times. Like that Robert Pattinson guy. She despised those movies of his. A vampire romance. Naruto had told her of vampires, and by all means, that Bella chick should have died by the middle of the first book. It was all for show. Just like him. Marvel was bred to fight and look good doing it. It sickened her.

Glimmer was a picture perfect example of a model. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back beautifully. Her waist looked to be made for an athletic look. A thousand-watt, crowd-pleasing smile. Her bust was fairly big. Big enough to catch Naruto's attention briefly, that she knew. She seemed to preferred the bow and arrow set placed out for them, though Katniss was by far better if the rumors were true. And her very presence irked Rue to no end, causing her jealousy and frustration.

Cato was deadly with a sword. Not quite as good as the swordsmen that Naruto knew, but still fairly good. And, like Marvel, he was built to look good with a sword. It was like his complimentary weapon. She was having a hard time not imagining him walking down the street without a sword now. He was dangerous, and Naruto had told her to stay away from him at all costs, and that if he was the only one left to face, he would handle the sword-wielding young man. Alone.

After him came Clove, a black haired girl with a lot of freckles, an athletic waist like Glimmer's, and a dark glare on her face that she doubted Glimmer could match. Yet Naruto seemed to talk to himself about her. She was almost unreal with a knife. According to Naruto, he was better at his worst when it came to knife throwing. She was confident that the evasion training that Naruto had put her through would be more than enough to keep out of reach of the deadly blades.

Then came Foxface, as Naruto had so ironically nicknamed her. A fairly ordinary looking young woman, with ginger red hair put up in a ponytail that only seemed to confirm Naruto's nickname. She didn't seem to be very adept in combat, but her ability to match safe plants, berries, and roots to eat at such a quick pace was incredible in itself. Though Naruto had told her not to judge people upon appearance, Rue somehow knew that Foxface would not be a threat towards her. Rue truly hoped that she would be an ally to her and Naruto during the games.

Her gaze came to Peeta Mellark. Son of a baker, he seemed more like a gentle giant than a bloodthirsty Career. A large boy, though nowhere near the size of Thresh, and most likely nowhere near the level of strength. The boy showed promise in creating true camouflage, though his climbing skills were poor. He never went after a single weapon to train with, not even making snares or traps. She wasn't sure about him, but as long as Naruto thought he wasn't useless, she would continue to keep tabs on him.

Last, but not least, was Katniss Everdeen. A volunteer tribute who had saved her sister from the games. This young woman was practically an incarnation of the greek goddess Artemis. She watched as the girl worked with making snares and traps. Her thoughts grew sadder as she remembered watching Katniss's reaping. Standing up to defend her sister touched her heart. She realized why Naruto wanted to keep tabs on the 'Girl on Fire', and felt the need to protect this girl too, even if it cost her life. Rue also noticed that Katniss was constantly scouting the other tributes, though not quite at the depth that Rue invested.

"Keep an eye on that one. Katniss. She may be a good ally. If I'm wrong, I'll handle her." Rue heard Naruto whisper in her ear as she made her way back down to Thresh, who was currently working with a spear on the target range. Rue immediately began to relay information to her larger tribute counterpart when a heavy crash startled her. She spun around to see a toppled spear stand and a weight rolling away. She searched for a source, only to see a slightly flustered Peeta walking over to Katniss as she glared at the Careers.

Rue smiled and prepared for the next step of Naruto's instructions. That was psychological warfare. Usually, in past games, the Careers worked together to kill all others that stood in the way of their chances of victory. This phase would turn them against each other, hopefully destroying all thoughts of cohesive teamwork from the Career's minds.

"And don't forget the phase after that." Naruto's voice rang in her thoughts as his tail tip found its mark, laying gently along her spinal column. She knew that he could communicate with her telepathically this way, but he could also look into her memories. Though she trusted him not to unless absolutely necessary, she was constantly afraid he would find out about her feelings through such a method. It disturbed her, especially if he rejected her, and even more so if it angered him. She knew that when a peacekeeper angered him, that peacekeeper disappeared, whether by their own decision or by more… gruesome means.

"Don't worry, Naruto-sensei. I recall the entire plan perfectly. Even if I forgot, Thresh would be more than helpful at reminding me. We know exactly what to do and who to talk to. We know who must be eliminated." She replied mentally, calm as ever. Her thoughts drifted to Katniss.

"The Games will fall this year."

* * *

37 votes so far on the poll. Glad more people are getting involved. Tomorrow I'll hopefully have more time to write more stories. Been kept busy since I got sent working in the kitchen. Now, I've already posted a crossover for Naruto and Scott Pilgrim, so I hope everyone enjoys that. More updates should be on the way for all stories. Please do not rush me. And for the love of Achmed, **NO ONE LINER REVIEWS!** Until next time, Believe it.


End file.
